


Bring me flowers

by Arya_Kamties08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Kamties08/pseuds/Arya_Kamties08
Summary: Lately there is something wrong with Ino, I thinkWhat actually happened to Ino, usually Ino will always be cheerful when with me even when she was sad she would definitely be cheerful again
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 4





	Bring me flowers

Bring me flowers by Arya Endank Soekamti

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimito

Character: Kakashi, Ino, Rin

Lately there is something wrong with Ino, I think

What actually happened to Ino, usually Ino will always be cheerful when with me even when she was sad she would definitely be cheerful again

"Do you have a problem?" I asked in surprise

"There isn't any Kakashi" he smiled but it really looked like a forced smile

"You're not as usual"

"That's just what you think, Kakashi."

Ino is not like the Ino I knew before, if there is a problem she will definitely meet me and be open with me. Huh maybe that was a problem that he had to solve himself

Instead of constantly asking about the problem and always accepting the answers that are in vain better I ask "what makes you happy Ino?"

"You want to grant me?" He said, he was happy again, this expression I was waiting for from Ino

"What do you want?" I asked

"Bring me flowers, I'm very happy when you bring flowers, but now you never bring me flowers again like before," he said

"If you want I can give it today" I say with a smile

"I want tomorrow, even every time you visit me and even if you can bring it" said Ino smiled then stood up and moved away "See you tomorrow Kakashi"

"Yes of course Ino, See you later" I waved, and Ino waved his hand to me too

Tomorrow

I came to Ino's house and didn't forget, I had prepared this wrapped flower. "Ino will definitely be very happy," I said

I arrived in front of his house, then I knocked on his door, "Ino" I shouted

The door opened, but not Ino that I found, it turns out Ino's sister --si Rin - opened the door

"Is Ino at home?" I asked

"Come with me" instead of answering questions, he invited me instead

I followed Rin

I can not believe this, why he brought me here ,, this is a funeral

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked in surprise

Rin looks silent

This makes my mind filled with questions

Why did Rin bring me here?

Where is Ino?

"Ino is gone ..." Rin suddenly cried

"What do you mean?" I asked very scared, I could not believe what he was saying

Flash back

RIN POV

"Ino you're still sleeping," I asked, but I didn't get an answer. I tried to knock on the door of his room but he did not open the door

I opened this door, and it was not locked

"Ino WAKE UP" Geez he's so sleepy

I hugged Ino, "I woke up lazy," but I felt something strange why her body was so cold

"Ino, are you all right?" I say worried

"Ino ino, wake up" no answer came out

I ticked out his pulse, but this made me disappointed, it was hard for me to believe if Ino was gone

"Ino," I shouted, crying

Returning from the funeral, I returned to my room. I found a letter, a letter of examination results, I did not think if Ino had been diagnosed dead and this was the day

Flashback End

Kakashi POV

I understand enough now

This is the reason why Ino doesn't look as cheerful as usual, and she doesn't want to tell stories because she doesn't want me to know about her illness.

I put flowers on Ino's grave

"This is a flower for you, Ino, as you wish, and I promise to bring you flowers whenever I come here," I said, holding back tears as much as possible

See you Ino

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for read


End file.
